Powerforce Fighters Z
by D-nasty
Summary: Three boys shrouded in mystery come to New Townsville for a better life and befriend three girls they meet. When out of nowhere all six of them get hit by something called Chemical Z, granting them powers and weapons unimaginable. The six teen come together to form New Townsville's own superhero team, called Powerforce Fighters Z! OC x Blossom, OC x Bubbles, and OC x Buttercup.
1. Hyper Blossom and Super Pyrus

**This is the first time I've decided to created some main OC characters for different anime/cartoons. I found Powerpuff Girls Z to be cool and decided to make a story of it. Now I dedicate this to my friend 3headed-dragon who's an amazing expert on making OC characters. So I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Hyper Blossom and Super Pyrus

New Townsville, a peaceful city that was never threatend by large criminals or gang and their bosses and if their were the police would take care of them. Many people were out and about minding their own business while waving hello to each other. Yeah, New Townsville is just that peaceful.

But not for long.

But before we get to that we come to a boy that looked around 13 years old walking the streets. He was lightly tan skinned having spiky red hair with blue eyes with x shaped scars on his cheeks wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a black collar that had a single stripe going down the middle and the ends of the sleeves were black trimmed, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes.

His name was Pyrus.

He had just recently moved to New Townsville along with two of his friends that are like his older and younger brothers after gaining the inheritance from their late godparents who died in a car accident and were transfered there thanks to a dear friend of their godparents who promised they'll have a better life in a new town. Pyrus decided to check the new place out leaving his friends/brothers to do their own thing.

"I guess I could try to make due being in a new area." Pyrus sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

_"You'll see, Pyrus. New Townsville might just be the place to make you and your brothers feel alive again. I know you miss your godparents, but they wouldn't want you to mourn about them forever. Trust me. They say the end of something is the beginning of something greater."_

Pyrus remembered the words his godparents' dear friend said and felt she was right. He's been depressed for two months since his godparents' death. It's time he started living again.

"Right!" Pyrus nodded smiling before taking off really fast leaving a blazing trail behind him. "Alright, New Townsville! Show me what you got!"

* * *

**At a Science Lab**

There were two scientists a younger one and older one, and a robot dog was experimenting on an object called Chemical Z. The young scientist was pointing a laser ray gun at a glacier just to change the weather forecast that effecting the world. But then the older one was trying to stop him, but it was too late.

The young one fired the laser which destroyed the glacier, however lights started to appear. Both were white and black lights.

The young scientist looked he was 8 years old. He was slightly tan skinned having parted black hair with matching eyes wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt that had a blue tie with white sleevless lab coat over it, dark blue shorts, light blue socks, and dark blue shoes.

On the boy's right is an older man scientist that looks like him. Having the same skin, parted black hair, and matching eyes wearing a pink long sleeved with a white one under it having a purple tie with a white sleevless lab coat over it that had pens in its only pocket on the left side of the coat, black pants, and black shoes.

On the boy's left is a male robot dog that's cream yellow with black eyes having brown floppy ears and tail, a white muzzle, violet nose, and a red body wearing a yellow collar around his neck with a bone on it.

These were Ken Utonium, his father Professor Utonium, and their pet robot dog Poochie.

"What is that light, Professor?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Professor said shaking his head. "But whatever it was it can't be good. And I have a bad feeling about those lights." He and Ken looked at the sky and saw them.

Seven white lights and a bunch of black lights.

* * *

**At a Candy Store**

A 13 year old girl was coming out of the store, with a bag full of sweets in her hands. She was peach skinned having long orange hair tied into a pony tail by her big red bow with pink eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt with red and pink striped sleeves, blue skirt, white socks, and pink shoes.

Her name was Blossom.

"Ah! Cheap delicious desserts! Sure looking forward to after school!" Blossom said happily. She turns her attention to a couple of boys from sports team, causing her to sigh dreamily. "The Basketball club, and the Soccer club! How lovely!" Blossom said as hearts were around her.

However something caught her attention in the distance.

"Huh? What's that?"

Blossom focused her eyes a few more and what she saw made her eyes widen, a gasp to escape from her mouth, and a blush to appear in her face.

Everything was in slow motion as Blossom saw the most handsome boy ever! He was free running all over the place, doing amazing jumps, flips, and spins. The boy jumped up high in the air and she got an even better look at him. That cool spiky red hair! Those sparkling blue color eyes! The x marks on his cheeks kinda made him look like a tough hottie. This guy was even hotter than all the guys in her school and even those male models she saw on TV! Hearts appeared in her eyes as she a got look on her face that said "I've found my prince charming!".

Blossom watched as the boy looked down and his eyes widened in slow motion before he started to yell something at her.

"What was that my prince?" Blossom said dreamily.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Blossom blinked.

**BONG**

Pyrus fell on Blossom making a dust cloud appear over them.

"Didn't really stick the landing." Pyrus groaned shaking his head.

"Owie...my head." Blossom whined as she was rubbing her head. "What hit me? And where did that hot boy go?" She asked herself.

Blossom got her answer as she and Pyrus opened their eyes and saw the boy was on top of the girl with their faces close together.

_"I'm on top of a girl?"_ Pyrus thought blushing madly.

_"A boy is on top of me?"_ Blossom thought blushing madly also.

"Ah...Ah..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both screamed leaping away from each other.

"I'm really sorry!" Pyrus shouted waving his hands around. "I was calling out to you but then-!"

**SLAP!**

Blossom slapped Pyrus across the face comically as she glared at him, her face still red.

"You should be sorry! I won't give my chastity to anyone...you...you!" Blossom stopped there as her eyes widened in realization. Her anger and embarrassment disappeared and now hearts were around her.

_"The hot guy!"_

"Ow...okay I probably deserved that." Pyrus admitted sighing before he noticed Blossom was looking at him. "What?"

Blossom was in his face instantly, causing Pyrus to lean back in surprise.

"Hi my name's Blossom! What's your name? Are you single? What kind of girl do you like?" She asked rapidly.

Pyrus sweatdrop at the girl's sudden change in attitude. One moment she slapped him angrily and now hearts are in her eyes as she looked like someone who fell in love. So he put a finger to her lips silencing her.

"First, calm down. Second, my name's Pyrus. Third, yes I'm single. And fourth, I really don't have a type of girl." He said.

Blossom smiled happily to herself as she inwardly cheered. She finally met a boy and he doesn't have a girlfriend! She calmed herself down as she held her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you, Pyrus! And sorry about slapping you." Blossom smiled sheepishly.

Pyrus blinked in surprise before he smiled and grabbed her hand shook it.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too, Blossom. And it's cool about the slapping thing." Pyrus then noticed that her stuff was on the ground. "Oh man, you're stuff. Here let me get them." He crouched down and started to pick them up.

"It's okay, really!" Blossom exclaimed as she was helping out too.

They both reached for the last item and then noticed that both of their hands touched each other. They looked up at each other and started blushing.

_"Wow...up close she's really cute. And that hair is so beautiful." _Pyrus admitted to himself as he looked at Blossom.

_"He's close to my face! Wait this is those moments where the girl and boy fell in love!" _Blossom thought to herself.

Both then snapped out of it as they moved away from each other.

"Sorry!" They apologized to each other as they picked up everything. They looked at each other with blushes on their faces and started laughing.

**~GROWL~**

Pyrus put a hand to his stomach as he chuckled sheepishly.

"You must be hungry! Come on Pyrus!" Blossom said as she grabbed Pyrus' hand and starting to drag him away.

* * *

**Later at a Park**

Both Pyrus and Blossom was sitting on a bench together. The two of them have been talking a lot. Well Pyrus was doing the talking since he wanted to know more about this place...and...about Blossom.

Pyrus learned that there was a lot of cool places in New Townsville, and he had to admit that the place from what Blossom said about it was gaining a few points in his book.

Honestly it was a nice change to live. Way better than his old home, considering what he's been though before he and his friends/brother meet their godparents.

Blossom was having a blast. This was her first date! Her first date with a boy! She always dreamed of having one but for some reason none of the boys at her school woundn't ask her out. Well forget them! Cause she now has cute guy like Pyrus right next to her!

_"Oh my gosh! This is like the best day of my life! I'm on my first date!" _Blossom cheered to herself as she stared at Pyrus with half-lidded eyes and dreamy smile on her face. _"After this date we might even become a couple in the future!"_

"Hey Blossom? Yohoo, Blossom?" Pyrus waved a hand to her face, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" Blossom asked.

"I was asking you if you could tell me about yourself." Pyrus said chuckling in amusement.

Blossom blushed in embarrassment but soon smiled.

"Well I go to Middle School, I have an annoying dorky little sister and I...huh?" She stopped as she looked up in the sky.

"What is it?" Pyrus asked as he looked at the direction where Blossom was looking and his eyes widened. "What the heck are those?"

There, falling from the sky, were two glowing white lights. They heard laughter and looked down to see two little girls playing.

Both of their eyes widened in shock as the lights were aiming for the two girls. One was playing with a yo-yo and the other was playing with a foam sword, but then both saw the lights also and just stood there.

"Watch out!" Pyrus and Blossom shouted as they ran towards the two girls and blocked them from the lights as they got hit.

But then something amazing happened to them as they felt a new kind of power within them.

* * *

Pyrus raised his right hand in the air and a red ring with a 'S' insignia appeared on his ring finger and he balled his fist up with a grin on his face.

_"Super Pyrus!"_

He shouted as he opened up his red Compact with a 'S' on it in his left hand. He then swiped his hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into his white belt that had three opal's on the right side in yellow, red, and blue causing red flames to come out.

As soon as Pyrus turns around, he is now wearing a red shirt with the edges being black, and red sneakers. With snaps of his fingers, he made a red glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the vest appear without the glow. He started to do break-dance poses and touched his Compact to make red pants appear.

After that he made black fingerless gloves appear with red wristbands below his gloves, then a yellow 'S' on the left side of his vest, a white flame symbol with a red outline appears on the back of his vest. He turns around and does a pose like the RPM Black Ranger, finishing his transformation.

* * *

Blossom raised her right hand in the air and a pink ring with a 'P' insignia appeared on her ring finger and she balled her fist up smirking.

_"Hyper Blossom!"_

She shouted as she opened up her pink Compact with a 'P' on it in her left hand. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her white belt that had three opal's on the right side in light blue, pink, and green causing pink hearts come out.

As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit and pink sneakers. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear.

After that she made black fingerless gloves appear with white rings that had a pink line around it at the bottom of her gloves, then a yellow 'P' on the left side of her vest, the same rings from her gloves on top of her shoes, a white heart with a pink outline appears on the back of her vest. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it appear on her neck and white earrings appear on her ears and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

"Whoa! Where'd these clothes come from?" Pyrus asked in surprise as he looked at his new outfit and was impressed. He noticed he was carrying something and looked at his right hand to see a sword.

The blade was gray and looked collapsible if you looked hard enough, the hilt is gray as well with the ends sticking up like horns having white orbs with a red insignia 'S' in the middle on both sides while the handle is wrapped in red bandages. (To get a clear picture it's Ace Bunny's Guardian Strike Sword)

"I have a sword too?! Sweet! How about you Blossom?" Pyrus asked turning towards her and saw she wore an outfit similar to yet different.

"Huh? What's going on?" Blossom asked Pyrus. She then notices her apperance and that she was carrying a pink yo-yo that had a white circle with a light pink insignia 'P' on both sides in her right hand. "Did I...become a super heroine?"

Pyrus get a little flushed at how cute Blossom looked in her outfit.

"Wow..." He said quietly before shaking his head and answered her. "Looks that way." Pyrus commented before he looked up at the sky with a raised eyebrow. "Where did those lights come from?"

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

A 12 year old boy was riding a yellow gas scooter around the city sightseeing. He was pale skinned having short yellow wavy that reached the back of his neck(Like Bell Cranel's hair) with purple eyes wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, blue overalls, and red shoes.

His name was Volt.

"New Townsville seems like a nice place to live in. The people here look peaceful." Volt smiled waving at people he passed by. "I hope Pyrus comes to like it here." He muttered worried about one of his big brothers.

As Volt was looking he couldn't help but feel like he has seen a place familiar to this.

"Now that I think about, why does if feel like I been here before?" Volt wondered.

His eyes then widened when his gas scooter started to shake and make noises like its having a breakdown.

"Is this thing on the fritz?" The scooter started to spaze out making him go out of control all over the place before it made Volt go down a hill. "Bad day, bad day, bad day, bad day!" Volt wailed.

* * *

**At a School**

A 13 year old girl was walking out of the building and a couple of boys were drooling all over her. She was peach skinned having blond hair in two short curly pony tails that had two very thin curls on the sides with blue eyes wearing a light blue shirt with a blue tie on it, a dark blue plaid skirt, white socks, and have on black shoes.

Her name was Bubbles.

"Hi Bubbles!" One of the boys greeted her.

"You look really cute today!"

"Do you want someone to walk you home?"

"Hello. Thank you. No thanks. Bye!" Bubbles said happily as she waved at them.

The boys had hearts appearing in their eyes as they watched their idol leave.

"BYE!" They all yelled.

As soon as Bubbles was far from the school she heard someone screaming.

"What's that?" She asked she looked all around her. She looked up in a hill to see a boy holding onto a scooter screaming causing her eyes to widen.

"WATCH OUT!" The boy shouted as Bubbles stood there in shock.

**BUMP!**

"Ow my head." Volt muttered as he was rubbing his head. He then felt something soft and heard a soft moan. "Huh?" He looked at who just moan and what he was feeling and saw that he was on top of Bubbles. His face blushed madly as he saw his hand on her chest.

"Um...Excuse me?" Bubbles asked as she saw Volt and started blushing.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Volt jumped up and started apologizing to Bubbles repeatedly still blushing. "I didn't mean to do it, honest!"

"Oh no! It's okay really!" Bubbles told him as she was waving her hand back and forth. She looked up at Volt and saw his face. Soon her heart began to race as a blush appeared on her face. "It's you..."

"Huh?" Volt said tilting his head to the side.

"Um...I said you're so cute." She commented with a smile and blush on her face.

Volt looked at Bubbles while blushing at that comment.

"T-Thanks..." He said. "Here let me help you up." He reached his hand to her. "My name's Voltaire like the writer in 1600's. But you can call me Volt if you want." Volt introduced himself to her with a smile on his face.

Bubbles just giggled at his name because it sounded cute in a way.

"Nice to meet you Volt. My name is Bubbles!" She introduced herself as she gave her hand to him and got up. She soon narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" Volt asked.

"Your clothes are dirty." Bubbles said before a bright smile appeared on her face. "Come on, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and started to walk off.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Volt asked in confusion. He looked down and saw his scooter before he picked it up pressing a button causing it to shrink to the size of a pencil, folded it up, and put in his pocket.

* * *

**Later at a Clothing Store**

Bubbles took Volt to one of her favorite clothing stores. Once inside, she tried on many clothes to see if Volt liked any of them, he blushed because every clothes she wore looked good on her and applauded like it was a fashion show. She even got Volt to try on some clothes, making her blush as well at how good they were on him. Soon Bubbles picked out the clothes she wanted, they both left.

"That place was one of my favorite stores!" Bubbles said happily.

"Hehehe. You sure love clothes." Volt smiled.

"Of course, silly." Bubbles giggled. "You didn't look so bad in them."

"Please, I didn't even like it." Volt said playfully.

"Oh really?" Bubbles smirked before pulling out a blue I-phone and played a video. "Then what do you call this?"

_"Come on Volt, let's see!" _Bubbles' voice said from the phone showing a curtain.

_"Hold on! Let me do the introduction!" _Volt said from behind the curtain. _"Introducing the swankiest sailor of the seven seas, Volt!"_ He said coming out from the curtains wearing a sailor's outfit. _"Yoho!" _Volt grinned.

_"Oh, Volt. You look so charming in that!" _Bubbles said.

_"Well we sailor boys are suppose to look good." _Volt smiled.

_"You're so funny." _Bubbles giggled.

"This shows you very much liked it." Bubbles teased.

"I still can't believe you recorded me." Volt chuckled in defeat.

"So...did you like the clothes I bought?" Bubbles asked him shyly blushing.

"O-Of course!" Volt said scratching his cheek and blushing by the question.

Bubbles smiled happily by his answer still showing the blush.

"Thanks." She said.

As soon as they turned a cornor they saw a girl and a boy blowing bubbles together. The girl was blowing the bubbles while the boy was popping them with a toy wrentch. They came up to the two children.

"Wow! What pretty bubbles!" Bubbles said while she was poking one.

"I remember blowing them when I was little." Volt said happily.

Volt and Bubbles then saw two white lights flying down trying to hit the kids. And so both of them covered the kids and got hit by the lights.

The two then felt a new power awaken inside of them.

* * *

Volt raised his right hand in the air and a yellow ring with a 'S' insignia appeared on his ring finger. He held up a yellow Compact with the 'S' insignia on it also in his left hand and was smiling.

_"Buzzing Volt!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, lifting it up in the air and slammed it back into his white belt as yellow lightning came out of it.

As soon as Volt turns around and is now wearing a yellow shirt the edges being black, and yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the vest appear without the glow. He starts to do the robot poses and touched his Compact to make yellow pants appear.

After that he made black fingerless gloves appear with yellow wristbands below his gloves, then a yellow 'S' on the left side of his vest, a white lightning symbol with a yellow outline appears on the back of his vest. He turns around and does a pose like the RPM Blue Ranger, finishing his transformation.

* * *

Bubbles raised her right hand in the air and a light blue ring with a 'P' insignia appeared on her ring finger and she held up her light blue Compact with the 'P' insignia on it in her left hand as she smiled.

_"Rolling Bubbles!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and a light blue hairpin appears in the right side of her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as light blue bubbles came out of it.

As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit and light blue sneakers on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a light blue skirt appear.

After that she made black finger less gloves appear with white rings that had a blue line around it at the bottom of her gloves, then a yellow 'P' on the left side of her vest, the same rings from her gloves on top of her shoes, a white heart with a blue outline appears on the back of her vest. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it appear on her neck and white earrings appear on her ears and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

"W-What's this?" Volt asked in shock as he looked at the clothes he wore. He noticed he was carrying something in his left hand and looked at it to see a large wrench.

It was silver with a handle grip and a guard having yellow orbs at the top between the spanners. (It's Ratchet's OmniWrench 3000)

"Whoa. This looks like it could hurt someone. Wait! I wonder if-!" Volt turns around and blushed at the outfit Bubbles was wearing and that she was carrying a long white bubble wand with light blue orbs under the hole and bottom of the wand.

"When did I buy this outfit?" Bubbles asked in confusion and turned her attention to Volt. "And when did you change clothes?"

Volt could only sweatdrop with a blush on his face. He shook his head and frowned while looking at his clothes.

_"I wonder if this means anything."_ Leon thought.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Streets**

A 14 year old boy is leaning up against a wall watching people go by with a toothpick in his mouth just chilling about. He was tan skinned having spiky blue hair with a few bangs sweep to the left side of his face that had a short ponytail in the back with red eyes wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown boots.

His name was Ventus.

"I guess that old bat was right about this place being tranquil. You could definitely retire here if you wanted to." Ventus said before looking up at the sky. "Hopefully this is the kind of place that can cheer Pyrus up. I don't want him to be depressed all his life and turn emo on us."

Deciding he should check out more of his new home Ventus pushed himself off the wall unaware someone was coming up to his side really fast.

This someone was a 13 year old girl riding on a skateboard. She was peach skinned having black wavy spiky going forward up front and down in the back that had bangs framming her face having a green and white hat on her head with green eyes wearing a yellow shirt that had green lines on the sleeves, bronze wristbands, green shorts, and light green shoes.

Her name was Buttercup.

It was then she noticed the boy in front of her.

"WATCH IT!" She shouted getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Ventus said.

**BUMP!**

"Ouch! God damn it!" Ventus exclaimed as he was rubbing his head.

"What just happened?" Buttercup asked as she was rubbing her neck. "H-Huh?" She soon jumped after she felt someone touching her butt. She turned around to see the boy she bumped into there with his hand touching it. He saw her as well.

Both stared at each other for a second and started blushing madly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Buttercup got up and was glaring at the boy with hate in her eyes.

"OKAY YOU! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA TOUCHING MY BUTT PERVERT?" She yelled at him

Ventus got up also glaring at her.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME! SO IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He yelled back at her.

The two just glared at each other for a little and soon they calmed down.

Buttercup just let out a sigh.

"Sorry for bumping into you." She apologized.

Ventus then let out sigh also.

"Fine, I'm sorry for touching your-"

**WHACK!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Buttercup hit Ventus with her skateboard and he got a big bump on his head.

"Don't even mention that!" Buttercup shouted as she was blushing. "I'm Buttercup by the way."

"I'm Ventus." Ventus exclaimed with a large vein on his head

"Ventus?" Buttercup looked at Ventus like he was crazy. "Why the hell is your name Ventus?"

"Why the hell is your name Buttercup?" Ventus shot back causing the girl to grit her teeth in annoyance. He then looked at the sky and saw two white lights. "What the hell?"

"Huh? What is it?" Buttercup asked as she looked up and saw the white lights as well.

Both then saw two boys playing with toys. The lights were getting closer to them, and so Ventus and Buttercup pushed the kids out of the way, and got hit.

Both felt strange powers awaken inside of them.

* * *

Ventus raised his right hand in the air and a blue ring with a 'S' insignia appeared on his ring finger. He had a blue Compact with the 'S' insignia on it also in his left hand and grins.

_"Omega Ventus!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, lifting it up in the air and slammed it back into his white belt as blue vortex's came out of it.

As soon as Ventus turns around and is now wearing a blue shirt the edges being black, and blue sneakers. He moved his hands and a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the vest appear without the glow. He starts to do boxing poses and touched his Compact to make blue pants appear.

After that he made blackfinger less gloves appear with blue wristbands below his gloves, then a yellow 'S' on his vest on the left side of his vest, a white vortex symbol with a blue outline appears on the back of his vest. He turns around and does a pose like the RPM Green Ranger, finishing his transformation.

* * *

Buttercup raised her right hand in the air and a grenn ring with a 'P' insignia appeared on her ring finger. She held up her green Compact with the 'P' insignia on it in her left hand as she smirked.

_"Powered Buttercup!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and two green diamond-shaped hairpins appears in her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as green stars came out of it.

As soon as Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit and green sneakers. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear.

After that she made black fingerless gloves appear with white rings that had a green line around it at the bottom of her gloves, then a yellow 'P' on the left side of her vest on, the same rings from her gloves on top of her shoes, a white heart with a green outline appears on the back of her vest. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' appear on her neck and white earrings appear on her ears and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

"Huh?" Ventus said in surprised as he looked at what he was wearing. "What the hell?" He noticed something in his left and looked to see a weapon.

It was a large medieval double blade axe that had a blue orb on top while the handle is wrapped in blue bandages.

"Okay I'll admit this is cool!" Ventus exclaimed. He then turns his attention to Buttercup and blushed at what she wore.

"I'm wearing a skirt! I haven't worn one since kindergarten!" Buttercup's eyes widened in shock at her appearance.

Ventus only laughed and noticed that Buttercup was carrying a yellow piko piko hammer with a green insignia 'P' on both ends.

"What's up with the hammer?" He asked her.

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW!?"

* * *

**Professor's Lab**

Back at the science lab a white light was coming down in the scientists home which surprised them.

"It's coming this way!" Professor shouted.

"Poochie, run!" Ken shouted to his robot dog.

The white light hit the dog and caused him to be more smarter.

"What a surprise!"

"Yeah it was!" Ken said, but then his eyes widened in shock. "You can talk?!" He asked.

Professor blinked in awe before his eyes widened as he looked out at the window and was watching the dark lights.

"But where are the black ones going?" He asked in a worried tone.

* * *

**The Zoo**

At the Zoo, many people were there looking at all the animals.

Up in the sky, one of the black lights came down and hit a normal monkey. In minutes he kept being smarter. His fur turned black, his face and ears turned green, pink eyes with a green pupil, he wore big hat on his head, purple gloves, and what looks to be like a cape. That monkey has transformed into something called Mojo Jojo!

"I shall take over the world!" He said with a evil grin on his face.

* * *

**Back at the Park**

Blossom was doing tricks with her yo-yo which was impressing the girls, and even Pyrus.

"How talented!" The girls exclaimed happily.

"I'll say, I never knew you were good with yo-yos." Pyrus grinned.

Blossom then stopped doing the tricks and looked at Pyrus.

"I never knew that either." She said which made Pyrus confused before he shrugged his shoulder before he looked over at his sword.

"Still though, this is awesome! I can't believe I got my own sword!" He started to do some moves with the sword, causing the girls to stare at him in awe. "Pretty cool, huh?" Pyrus smiles at the girls.

"Yes!" The girls said as they clapped their hands.

"That's cool! You look like a knight with that sword!" Blossom exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard screaming. They turned to it and saw people running away from something.

The girls were hiding behind Pyrus and Blossom. A man showed up and told them what was going on.

"Big trouble! Hurry and run! There are wild animals from the Zoo!" He said as he ran off again.

"Wild animals?" Pyrus asked raising an eyebrow. He looked behind him to see the girls there scared and worried. "I think you girls better find someplace safe."

The girls looked at each other and back at Pyrus. They both nodded and ran away with everyone else. Blossom looked around and saw a tiger there which made her jumped and scream.

"Whoa!" Pyrus said in surprise as he saw animals all around them.

Blossom turned around to see goats eating her stuff. "My snacks! Stop! Don't eat them!" She said while frowning. Blossom looked to the ground and saw a big lizard on her feet making her eyes begins to water. _"Oh God. I want to become a super hero before I go to heaven!"_

A red firey blur then came to Blossom grabbing her and ran towards a tree. She looked at what that was, and it was Pyrus holding her bridal style. Her heart began to race as she was blushing.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Blossom nodded still showing the blush.

"Thanks Pyrus." She said dreamily.

Pyrus set Blossom down and they both then saw Mojo there looking for something, and they just tilted their heads.

"What is he?" Blossom asked Pyrus.

Pyrus took another looked and started to raise an eyebrow.

"I think that's a monkey." He replied.

Mojo was looking around, sniffing until he saw a lion. "Hello, lion!" He greeted it. "What's that in your mouth?" He opened the lion's mouth and saw he was eating a cream cookie sandwich. He took it out sniffed it and started eating it.

Pyrus had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Did he just do what I think he did?" He turned around to see Blossom not there anymore. "Bloss?" He looked and saw her there walking towards Mojo.

"HEY, MONKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blossom yelled out which made Mojo jumped.

Pyrus jumped down from the tree and made his way towards Blossom.

"Um...Blossom?" He asked her but then had a deadpanned look on his face as he saw Blossom take another cookie out from her bag.

"First of all, if you want the cream part then you have to separate the plan ones and lick it. Then eat the plan ones." Blossom explained as she was showing it to Mojo and ate it. "So good! Here you try it!" She handed Mojo another cookie and he started doing the same thing as Blossom showed him.

_"Wow. She seriously love sweets, does she?" _Pyrus asked himself as he chuckled but got serious again. "Ahem!"

Blossom and Mojo stopped what they was doing and looked at Pyrus.

"Are you guys done now?" He asked them as them as they then looked at each other and jumped back.

"Okay!" Pyrus jumped to where Blossom was and both looked at Mojo. _"Something's really odd right now...I mean come on, he's wearing a black cape. Who still wears that? And that dark aura around him. Yep! He's definately a bad guy."_

_"This is bad. He's clearly an evil monster. Monkies can't talk and that dark aura! As super heroes it's up to me and Pyrus to stop villians like him!" _Blossom said to herself as she glared at Mojo.

_"Both of them are clearly heroes. They have white auras around them and they smell nice! But, now that I can suddenly talk and a villainous monster, that makes me a bad guy." _Mojo said to himself as he glared at Blossom and Pyrus.

"Attack!" All three said as they came at each other.

Blossom was using her yo-yo as she was attacking Mojo with it, while the monkey was using his hands to stop the yo-yo from hitting him. As for Pyrus, he jumped on Mojo's head making him stop blocking and let the yo-yo hit him in the face.

"My nose!" Mojo whined.

Pyrus smirked and began to run around Mojo really fast causing him to get dizzy. He stopped behind him and kicked him in his butt sending him flying into the city.

"Let's go Blossom." Pyrus smirked at her.

"Let's get him Pyrus!" Blossom smirked back as the two chased after the monkey.

* * *

**At Professor's Lab**

Inside, the scientists was watching what was happening on their monitor as they saw Pyrus, Blossom, and Mojo fighting. They were impressed about the powers both heroes have and about the mysterious green monkey that appeared .

"Professor, do you think this is because of Chemical Z?" Ken asked him.

"I guess so, it does seem likely." Professor nodded replying to his son. They continued to look at the fight and saw that they was fighting in the city now.

* * *

**Back to the fight**

The two heroes and monkey are seen in the city causing a whole lot of destruction. Pyrus and Blossom didn't even pay attention to chaos that they caused. They were just focusing on taking down Mojo and stop him from doing whatever evil he did.

Mojo managed to grabbed Blossom and threw her at a building as she hit it, fell and bounced off the roof of a car. Pyrus ran at him with his sword, but Mojo grabbed a car and threw it at him. Pyrus grinned as he jumped and slashed the car, cutting it in half. He landed and dashed at Mojo before he decided to poke him as if he was fencing.

Mojo dodged them before Pyrus grinned evilly as he began to pick up the pace and began to poke him as he started to cry out in pain.

"That hurts Mojo!" Mojo shouted.

"Okay, Monkey Man! Let's see you have a taste of this!" Pyrus started to spin his sword it really fast as stream of a firey began to gather around it in a circular motion. "**Fire Tornado!**"

A firey tornado was formed around Mojo which made him float and spin around really fast while burning him. He soon started to fly upwards in the sky as the tornado disappeared, but Mojo was still spinning in the sky with swirly eyes with soot all over him and began to fall.

"Do it Blossom!" Pyrus called out.

"Right! **Yo-Yo Surpreme!**" Blosson shouted as a pink energy form around the yo-yo and Blossom launched it at Mojo. The yo-yo hit Mojo square in the face and he was flying as his screams couldn't be heard anymore.

"See ya!" Pyrus said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Blossom finished with a smirk also.

With that finished the heroes did a small victory dance. They gave each other high fives and did a pose together.

"We did it!" They said.

Pyrus and Blossom started gathering up the animals and send them back at the Zoo where they belong with many of the citizens watching them in awe and shock at how they took out that green monkey and the powers that they had.

"One at a time guys!" Pyrus told the animals.

"Good animals!" Blossom smiled helping the baby gorilla go back to it's mother. She sighed and got rid of the sweat that was on her head. She turns to Pyrus. "For now, peace in New Townsville has been protected."

"Hehehe, got that right!" Pyrus agreed with her.

Both then they saw a white car coming up to them and someone was coming out. It was an old man. He was pale skinned having gray and a gray mustache with black eyes wearing a white shirt with a green vest over it that had a red bow around the collar and over that was a black jacket, gray pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, you two. All this destruction is a big problem. The city and this car too." He told them as he pointed to everywhere.

Pyrus and Blossom looked at the car then everywhere else and saw the damage that they did. Blossom looked at it sadly and Pyrus just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ooops..."

"Hehe..."

"In case your both wandering, I'm the city's Mayor and-"

"We're sorry!" Both Pyrus and Blossom bowed as they flew away.

"W-Wait!" Mayor said as he was trying to stop them.

* * *

**With Volt and Bubbles**

Bubbles was jumping around with a bright smile on her face.

"This dress is so cute! And I can jump higher!" She said excitedily.

Volt was walking and was looking at Bubbles jumping as he started to blushed cause he saw the bottom her swimsuit.

"Um...Bubbles? Can you please stop jumping?" He asked her shyly but she didn't hear him.

* * *

**With Ventus and Buttercup**

Buttercup was carrying her skateboard while walking and Ventus was right behind her minding his own business.

"I can't believe, I'm wearing a damn skirt! I can't even play basketball!" She complained. She then noticed that Ventus was walking with her and turned to him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Buttercup yelled.

Ventus jumped at her yelling and glared at her.

"I AIN'T LOOKING AT NOTHING!" He yelled back at her.

They both turned to the viewers with their cheeks touching each other.

"WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS LOOKING AT?!"

* * *

**Back at Professor's Lab**

Professor and Ken was watching all six heroes together and was amazed. Though they did jumped when they saw Ventus and Buttercup got into view.

"Something unbelievable happened to six normal kids because of the power of Chemical Z. We need to find out more about them Ken." Professor said.

"Right. Those guys abilities are amazing!" Ken said excitedly.

"Okay! Let's go!" The Professor said as him, Poochie, and Ken ran outside to the van.

And so...a new adventure begins!

* * *

**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**

***Guitar solo***

Bubbles appears showing the letter "P" in light blue. Buttercup appears showing another "P" in green. Blossom appears showing "G" in pink.

The letters come together to form "PPG".

Pyrus, Volt, and Ventus appear before they glowed into red, yellow, and blue lights. The red light turned into an "S", the yellow light turned into an "F", and the blue light turned into "B".

The letters formed "SFB" together below "PPG". Both "SFB" and "PPG" come together to form the title:

**Powerforce Fighters Z!**

**Oshiete agemashou warawanaide kiite ne (Let me tell you...don't laugh when you hear it)**

The title zooms in the readers view.

Bubbles and Volt are standing next to the Professor. Ventus and Buttercup appears with the Mayor. Ken appears in front of the screen doing something before Pyrus and Blossom jumps at him to get the readers attention causing the young scientist's to wail his arms around and them to smirk sheepishly.

**Kono sekai no sutekina monogatari (It's a beautiful story about this world)**

Pyrus is just standing around before Blossom, Volt, Ventus, Bubbles, and Buttercup appear smiling at him.

They gasped when they saw The Rowdyruff Boys and Ultrasquad Girls appear, and looked around to see the rest of the villains, causing them to have deadpanned expressions, and a picture of them was taken.

Princess appears and looks at the picture before noticing she wasn't in it. She points the picture at Mojo, with a small vein on her head, and made Mojo have a tired expression on his face.

Mojo starts to work on his Robo Jojo with Fuzzy and Big Billy cheering for him and Princess to turn to the readers with a smirk on her face.

**Doushite sora ga auku ki wa midori na no ka (I wonder why is the sky blue and the trees green?)**

Pyrus and Blossom is staring at the sky with curious expressions on their faces. The screen shows the clear blue cloudless sky and the sun shining.

**Taiyou ga anna ni mo mabushii ka wo (And why does the sun shine so bright?)**

Pyrus and Blossom yawned happily as they fell on the grass. The screen shows them, Volt, Bubbles, Ventus, and Buttercup resting on the grass together.

The scene changes to show the heroes raising their hands in the air with colored rings appearing on their fingers.

**Kitto tabun sore wa (I'm sure that is because...)**

Pyrus swipes his ring across his Compact. And the screen flashes to Blossom, Volt, Bubbles, Ventus, and Buttercup doing the same thing. They then slammed their Compacts down to their belts.

**Muzukashii kotoba wo (Of some complicated explanation)**

Pyrus starts to poses as the camera flashes to Blossom continuing the poses, then to Volt and Bubbles each doing their own.

**Hitsuyou nante shitei nakute (It's not necessary to know)**

Ventus is seen doing poses then flashes to Buttercup finishing it with her last pose. The camera flashes to the heroes, continuing with their transformation.

**Te de wa furerarenai kara (Because it's not like you can touch it)**

Pyrus slowly turns around to the readers, with his friends appearing beside him, and they do one final pose in their transformation outfits. Mojo then appears in front of the viewers.

The scene flashes to Professor's lab where a red alarm is ringing. Ken, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum are looking at the TV and they saw Mojo Jojo attacking the city.

**Ima, kanawanai koto no nai (Right now, there is no wish that won't come true)**

Professor slams his hand on his desk and points to the exit. The screen shows Powerforce Fighters Z running out of the lab with smirks/smiles on their faces.

**Yume dake wo yume mito yuku no (We will just keep focusing on our dreams)**

Powerforce Fighters Z flies out of the lab and goes straight up to the clouds. Pyrus turns to the viewers and give them a thumbs up and a grin.

The scene now switches to Mojo inside his robot turning to the heroes with a evil smirk on his faces.

**Sugu ni todoki sonna risou yori motto zutto hishii mono ga aru no (There's something I want right now that's not the ideal)**

Mojo decides to throw the first attack at the female Powerforce Fighters Z before trying to attack the male Powerforce Fighters Z. The heroes dodged the attacks and began to attack their own.

Volt swiped his wrench firing electric balls, Ventus swings his axe down launching wind slashes, Bubbles swiped her rod and launched her bubbles, Buttercup slams her hammer down.

Pyrus and Blossom are seen smirking at each other and nodding. Pyrus twirls his sword launching a firey tornado and Blossom launched her yo-yo in it covered in pink aura, in front of screen.

Mojo is covered in dirt and he fly off into the sky with Powerforce Fighters Z watching/waving to him.

**Nakitakute. Nakenakute. Naku no nara ,namida no fuite (Want to cry. Can't cry. If I cry that'll just cause more tears)**

Blossom is looking down at the ground with tears welling in her eyes while leaning on tree. She gasped when she saw Pyrus appearing along with Bubbles, Volt, and Ventus. Buttercup appeared as well but when she and Blossom saw each other they turned away causing the others to have deadpanned expressions.

The screen now shows Blossom and Buttercup arguing with the others hanging their heads down. Bubbles shots at them causing everyone to jump.

**Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichban desho? (Because isn't a smile the most cutest)**

Blossom walks away from everyone, her hair covering her eyes. She whips the tears away and the camera zooms in on her face. She looks up with a bright smile on her face and hearts appearing.

Pyrus comes in and wrapped his arm around Blossom, winking at her and causing her to blush.

**Dakedo zenbu to iwa sete (Although that's what I'm told)**

Pyrus and Blossom jumps back, with their transformation outfits on, and spread their arms out causing green, light blue, yellow, and blue lights to come out.

The lights disappeared and formed into Ventus, Buttercup, Volt, and Bubbles in their final pose to the viewers.


	2. Rolling Bubbles and Buzzing Volt

Chapter 2 Rolling Bubbles and Buzzing Volt

* * *

**Opening 1: Kibou no Kakera**

***Guitar solo***

Bubbles appears showing the letter "P" in light blue. Buttercup appears showing another "P" in green. Blossom appears showing "G" in pink.

The letters come together to form "PPG".

Pyrus, Volt, and Ventus appear before they glowed into red, yellow, and blue lights. The red light turned into an "S", the yellow light turned into an "F", and the blue light turned into "B".

The letters formed "SFB" together below "PPG". Both "SFB" and "PPG" come together to form the title:

**Powerforce Fighters Z!**

**Oshiete agemashou warawanaide kiite ne (Let me tell you...don't laugh when you hear it)**

The title zooms in the readers view.

Bubbles and Volt are standing next to the Professor. Ventus and Buttercup appears with the Mayor. Ken appears in front of the screen doing something before Pyrus and Blossom jumps at him to get the readers attention causing the young scientist's to wail his arms around and them to smirk sheepishly.

**Kono sekai no sutekina monogatari (It's a beautiful story about this world)**

Pyrus is just standing around before Blossom, Volt, Ventus, Bubbles, and Buttercup appear smiling at him.

They gasped when they saw The Rowdyruff Boys and Ultrasquad Girls appear, and looked around to see the rest of the villains, causing them to have deadpanned expressions, and a picture of them was taken.

Princess appears and looks at the picture before noticing she wasn't in it. She points the picture at Mojo, with a small vein on her head, and made Mojo have a tired expression on his face.

Mojo starts to work on his Robo Jojo with Fuzzy and Big Billy cheering for him and Princess to turn to the readers with a smirk on her face.

**Doushite sora ga auku ki wa midori na no ka (I wonder why is the sky blue and the trees green?)**

Pyrus and Blossom is staring at the sky with curious expressions on their faces. The screen shows the clear blue cloudless sky and the sun shining.

**Taiyou ga anna ni mo mabushii ka wo (And why does the sun shine so bright?)**

Pyrus and Blossom yawned happily as they fell on the grass. The screen shows them, Volt, Bubbles, Ventus, and Buttercup resting on the grass together.

The scene changes to show the heroes raising their hands in the air with colored rings appearing on their fingers.

**Kitto tabun sore wa (I'm sure that is because...)**

Pyrus swipes his ring across his Compact. And the screen flashes to Blossom, Volt, Bubbles, Ventus, and Buttercup doing the same thing. They then slammed their Compacts down to their belts.

**Muzukashii kotoba wo (Of some complicated explanation)**

Pyrus starts to poses as the camera flashes to Blossom continuing the poses, then to Volt and Bubbles each doing their own.

**Hitsuyou nante shitei nakute (It's not necessary to know)**

Ventus is seen doing poses then flashes to Buttercup finishing it with her last pose. The camera flashes to the heroes, continuing with their transformation.

**Te de wa furerarenai kara (Because it's not like you can touch it)**

Pyrus slowly turns around to the readers, with his friends appearing beside him, and they do one final pose in their transformation outfits. Mojo then appears in front of the viewers.

The scene flashes to Professor's lab where a red alarm is ringing. Ken, Mayor, and Ms. Bellum are looking at the TV and they saw Mojo Jojo attacking the city.

**Ima, kanawanai koto no nai (Right now, there is no wish that won't come true)**

Professor slams his hand on his desk and points to the exit. The screen shows Powerforce Fighters Z running out of the lab with smirks/smiles on their faces.

**Yume dake wo yume mito yuku no (We will just keep focusing on our dreams)**

Powerforce Fighters Z flies out of the lab and goes straight up to the clouds. Pyrus turns to the viewers and give them a thumbs up and a grin.

The scene now switches to Mojo inside his robot turning to the heroes with a evil smirk on his faces.

**Sugu ni todoki sonna risou yori motto zutto hishii mono ga aru no (There's something I want right now that's not the ideal)**

Mojo decides to throw the first attack at the female Powerforce Fighters Z before trying to attack the male Powerforce Fighters Z. The heroes dodged the attacks and began to attack their own.

Volt swiped his wrench firing electric balls, Ventus swings his axe down launching wind slashes, Bubbles swiped her rod and launched her bubbles, Buttercup slams her hammer down.

Pyrus and Blossom are seen smirking at each other and nodding. Pyrus twirls his sword launching a firey tornado and Blossom launched her yo-yo in it covered in pink aura, in front of screen.

Mojo is covered in dirt and he fly off into the sky with Powerforce Fighters Z watching/waving to him.

**Nakitakute. Nakenakute. Naku no nara, namida no fuite (Want to cry. Can't cry. If I cry that'll just cause more tears)**

Blossom is looking down at the ground with tears welling in her eyes while leaning on tree. She gasped when she saw Pyrus appearing along with Bubbles, Volt, and Ventus. Buttercup appeared as well but when she and Blossom saw each other they turned away causing the others to have deadpanned expressions.

The screen now shows Blossom and Buttercup arguing with the others hanging their heads down. Bubbles shots at them causing everyone to jump.

**Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichban desho? (Because isn't a smile the most cutest)**

Blossom walks away from everyone, her hair covering her eyes. She whips the tears away and the camera zooms in on her face. She looks up with a bright smile on her face and hearts appearing.

Pyrus comes in and wrapped his arm around Blossom, winking at her and causing her to blush.

**Dakedo zenbu to iwa sete (Although that's what I'm told)**

Pyrus and Blossom jumps back, with their transformation outfits on, and spread their arms out causing green, light blue, yellow, and blue lights to come out.

The lights disappeared and formed into Ventus, Buttercup, Volt, and Bubbles in their final pose to the viewers.

* * *

Inside a Van, Pyrus and Blossom somehow got captured and was strapped to a table together. Next to them was Professor, Ken, and Poochie. Sitting up front was the Mayor and the person who was driving was a peach skin woman having blond hair covering her face wearing a white dress with a buckle around her waist, gold rings on her wrists, and white heels. She is Ms. Bellum, she's the Mayor's vice mayor.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What is this?! What's going on!?" Blossom was freaking out.

"Can somebody please tell me, how you guys caught us?" Pyrus asked them with a sweatdrop.

The Mayor was looking at them with a confused look on his face. "Those two was the ones causing the ruckus earlier."

"Seriously, how did you guys get us?" Pyrus asked. He looked down with an annoyed expression. "And was it really okay for you to tie us up?"

"Where are you taking us?! And who are you guys?! What do you want to do?!" Blossom panicked.

The Professor and Ken looked at each other and back at Blossom.

"Say something! Mou~!" Blossom demanded, before a curious expression appeared on her face. "And where's the chocolate that I was eating?" She wondered.

_"How could she think about chocolate at a time like this?!" _Pyrus thought in disbelief.

Poochie came up and gave Blossom her chocolate bar. "Oh thanks!" She said happily but that was gone as she panicked again. "No! I mean what are you doing to us?!"

"Sorry. Just bear it a bit longer. So stay calm." Ken said.

"Ah, I see. You want to use a cute couple like us, and turn us into bad guys right?! That isn't happening!" Blossom told them.

"Did you just call us a couple?" Pyrus asked her.

"What?! No! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Blossom denied blushing from the slip up. "I meant super powered team! Hehe..."

"Please don't say that! We just need to check you both out." Professor said with a serious look on his face.

"Check us out?" Pyrus asked.

"Yeah! This is for your sake." Ken nodded.

"Don't you want to know too? Why your form is like that?" Professor asked.

"Yeah. I do want to know." Blossom replied being calm.

"I'm all ears." Pyrus said.

"It's the effect of Chemical Z." Professor explained. "Chemical Z, made by accident, was shot at the mysterious iceberg. Suddenly a huge light appeared out of nowhere, and that's when we saw white and black lights scattered all over. It's an effect from the white light."

"The white lights from before." Pyrus muttered, remembering about the lights trying to hit those girls.

"White light came out that time and...at the same time black light. Seems it's what created the ruckus in the Zoo earlier." Ken said explaining the rest.

"The Zoo too?!" Blossom asked in shock.

Pyrus then started to remember Mojo. "That green monkey! He must've been a regular monkey, but then got hit with the black light."

"Then that means..." Blossom and Pyrus started looking at each other and narrowed their eyes at Ken and Professor. "Isn't it your fault that this happened?"

The scientists jumped at that knowing full well that those two are right.

"Ummm...well..." Ken was trying to explain and looked at the Professor.

"That Chemi-something Z?" Blossom asked thinking it over and smiled. "Since we got these cute clothes and became super heroes. I guess it's okay."

"By the way, can you please untie us? We won't cause any trouble." Pyrus told them.

"But..." Blossom had a cute smile on her face. She then got close to Pyrus' face and started blushing. "I don't mind being tied up as long as I'm next to you Pyrus~" She said and winks at him.

Pyrus deadpanned at her while blushing madly before rearing his head back and bonked it with Blossom's.

"Ouchie!" Blossom cried from pain before pouted at Pyrus. "That hurt, you meanie!"

"Please get us out." Pyrus demanded looking at the two scientists.

Ken came up and unstrapped the belts and letted them go. Blossom was happy to be out as she opened her chocolate bar and ate a half of it while giving Pyrus took the other half.

"Thanks." Pyrus said eating his chocolate.

Poochie's senses tingled. He then started sniffing and was looking out at the window.

"What is it, Poochie?" Ken asked curious.

"Friends are coming!" Poochie said happily.

"Ah! The dog talked!" Blossom said in surprise.

"Cool!" Pyrus grinned.

"I love talking!" Poochie told them.

"There is so many things in this world that I don't know!" Blossom whinned crossing her arms. "Like a secret world that the school would never tell you about."

"He got hit by a white light didn't he?" Pyrus asked ignoring Blossom's random thought.

"Yup! That's right!" The Professor said.

"It's because of Chemical Z, that Poochie can talk!" Ken said with a smile on his face.

"It's friends! Two new friends!" Poochie said happily as he got up to the roof of the Van.

"Friends?" The Professor and Ken asked. Blossom then followed Poochie up to the roof also as Pyrus jumped on the roof to join.

Everyone looked out the window and saw a blond haired girl, wearing the same outfit as Blossom but in baby blue, jumping around, and a yellow wavy haired boy, wearing an outfit like Pyrus but in yellow.

* * *

"Can you believe it, Volt?" Bubbles asked in joy. "New clothes came flying down from the sky. Happy! Lucky! Big Love!" She then jumped higher. "The world should skip with us!"

Volt just completely sweatdropped at what Bubbles was doing but then again felt happy too. These new powers were incredible! So of course he should be excited as well.

"Yeah! They should!" He started to jump with her.

* * *

"Oh. Aren't their smiles lovely?" Mayor asked looking at them with his binoculars.

"Let me see." Blossom asked as she took them away from him. "That girl...I feel like I've met her somewhere before...but I don't know about that boy...huh? They're wearing the same outfit that me and Pyrus have on but with different colors." She said.

"VOLT!" Pyrus shouted recognizing his little brother. "HEY! VOLT! OVER HERE!" He said waving his arms.

Everyone in the Van, with the exception of Ms. Bellum, looked at Pyrus and back at the boy who stopped jumping and turned around to see them. He jumped for joy and emitted electicity from his hands and feet and flew towards them.

"PYRUS!" Volt said excitedly as he hugged him. "I'm glad I saw you!"

"Yup!" Pyrus said happily and took a good look at him. "You look good man! Digging the new wardrobe change."

"Same to you. I guess the same thing happen to you too, huh?" Volt said.

"Got that right." Pyrus chuckled.

"You guys know each other?" Blossom asked with a surprise look on her face.

"Yeah! Volt is my best friend/little brother." Pyrus replied.

Volt nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Blossom said happily.

Poochie came up to Volt and started sniffing him before he started to dance around him, shouting new friend.

"Amazing!" The Mayor said in awe with his eyes widened. This is the first time he ever saw super powered beings before.

"Wah! I completely forgot about Bubbles!" Volt exclaimed as he looked over to her.

"Bubbles? Who's that?" Pyrus had a cheeky grin as he put his left arm on Volt's shoulder. "Got a new girlfriend, huh?"

"She's just a friend! Just a friend!" Volt exclaimed as he blush.

"Right..." Pyrus said sarcastically.

"We need to research her as well." The Professor said.

And with that Pyrus, Volt, and Blossom got inside the Van and Ms. Bellum drove really fast.

"If she joins with us..." Blossom said thinking out loud.

"If she joins?" Pyrus and Volt asked.

Blossom smiled. "Of course as red, Pyrus would be the leader and as pink, I would be the second leader right?"

Everyone in the Van, except for Blossom, facefaulted to the ground from what she said.

* * *

Mojo is walking a path carrying a stick to help keep himself up, after that fight he had with Pyrus and Blossom.

"I let my guard down and got beaten up." Mojo said depressed. But that depressed look turned into a frown. "Next time Mojo will have my revenge on those sweet smelling humans!"

Mojo then saw Bubbles jumping, and he got confused by that. "Who is that person?" He asked. "Hey! You smelly human!"

**BONG!**

Bubbles jumped on Mojo's back which made him scream in pain. She then jumped again with that smile on her face. "Huh? I think I stepped on something. Oh well."

A vein then appeared on Mojo's helmet. "What's wrong with her?!" He got back up and ran in front of her. "Stop!" He yelled.

But Bubbles jumped above Mojo again. He tried to catch her but he fell on his back.

"Why you!" Mojo got up and ran beside her. "Stop skipping!" He got in front of her again. "Hey! You're not getting away from me!"

Bubbles stopped jumping and finally notice Mojo who was punching her, but was dodging it without knowing. "Oh, how fun." Bubbles jumped on Mojo's face and got away from him.

* * *

Ms. Bellum was right behind Mojo and Bubbles who both was skipping, Poochie came up and started barking.

"What's wrong, Poochie?" Ken asked.

Pyrus' eyes narrowed as he saw Mojo. "It's that monkey again!"

"We can see his dark aura!" Blossom added looking through the binoculars.

Volt took one look at Mojo and started to see the aura also. "That's right! I see it too!" He exclaimed.

Ken looked at Mojo with the binoculars also and didn't see nothing. "I don't see a black aura." He pointed out.

"I think I understand. Since Poochie and the others have been hit with white light, they must have the ability to see the black aura's." The Professor explained. "Could it be...that the black light caused the monkey to go violent?" He asked thinking.

Pyrus then smirked. "Believe us, he's the bad guy."

"Okay then! Ms. Bellum, let's hurry to her!" Mayor ordered.

"Okay." Ms. Bellum footed on the gas pedal and drove really fast.

Mojo turned around just in time and got hit by the Van. He hit the roof of the van and candy came out of his robes.

"Where did this come from?" He asked rubbing his face.

Pyrus sweatdropped when he saw the candy. "What the hell?"

Volt sweatdropped also. "Are those candy?"

"Where did he get those from-oh God don't tell me that's..." Pyrus trailed off.

Blossom gasped in shock so that everyone can hear her. "Those are ALL my candy from the store!" She said with hearts in her eyes and brought them in.

"My snacks!" Mojo whined.

Blossom got up on the roof and glared at Mojo. "How are they yours?! They're all my snacks!"

"You again!" Mojo exclaimed.

The two was picking up the rest of the candy that was on the roof and all that was left was the chocolate bar.

"Got it!" Mojo said as he took the rest of Blossom's snacks and the chocolate bar. "Mojo off!" He said as he got off the van.

"Stop!" Blossom said as she jumped off also running after him.

"Let's go, Volt!" Pyrus said while grinning as he wanted to join the action.

"Ok!" Volt replied as he followed Pyrus.

* * *

Bubbles was dropping off a cat and started skipping again. She then notice that Mojo and Blossom were skipping also and was glad that she wasn't the only one. "Those people are enjoying a skip too aren't they?"

"You stay away from Mojo!" Mojo warned Blossom.

"Not until I get my snacks!" Blossom shouted as she was still chasing after Mojo.

"Hey! Bubbles!"

Bubbles turned to the voice and it was Volt. "Hello Volt! See those people enjoying a skip too?" She asked him.

Volt and Pyrus sweatdropped by what she just said. "Yeah..." They both said.

But Pyrus shook it off as he saw Mojo throwing rocks at Blossom. He ran towards them and spinned into a roll engulfing himself in fire and dashed on Mojo, causing him to cry out in surprise.

Blossom threw a big rock she caught after Mojo threw it to her and tossed it back, leaving a bug bump on his head.

Pyrus came next to Blossom, both of them smirking at Mojo and waving their fingers at him. "Not bad, Bloss." He commented her as she giggled and blushed.

Bubbles showed up looking concerned for the monkey. "I do not think you guys should tease Mr. Monkey." She said worriedly

Mojo got up with tears hanging down his eyes and that same bump on his head. "Yeah! What a good thing to say!"

"Listen Bubbles, that monkey is an evil monster!" Volt exclaimed glaring at him.

"Really?!" Bubbles asked being surprised.

"Don't be fooled! I'm not a monster! Mojo's a good monkey!" Mojo yelled out.

Pyrus came up to Bubbles and whispered in her ear. "Look more carefully. You see that black aura coming out of his body? That's proof that he's evil." He said pointing at Mojo.

"And...normal monkeys can't talk!" Blossom added pointing to him.

"EHHHH!" Bubbles and Mojo gasped in shock.

"That's true...normal ones don't talk." Mojo said dumbfounded.

"Mr. Monkey can't talk." Bubbles said.

"He's the bad guy, so we have to fight him. Okay Bubbles?" Volt asked her.

"Okay!" Bubbles said happily.

"Oh no you don't!" Mojo shouted as he charged at them but missed.

Blossom took out her Yo-Yo. "**Strawberry Big Luck Spin!**" She said as she launched her attack on Mojo, however he keeps dodgeing it.

"Alright! An opening!" Mojo said as he charged at Blossom who was avoiding him.

"Volt!" Pyrus shouted.

"Right!" Volt answered.

They both slapped each other hands and fire and electricity covered their whole bodies respectively. "**Wild Flame Charge!**" Pyrus and Volt shouted as the two elements combined together formning a blazing fire with electricity around it and charged at Mojo getting his attention as Blossom jumped out of the way.

"WAHHHH!" Mojo yelped in pain as they collided with him sending him flying and making him faint from the pain of the attack.

"Whoa!" Blossom said in awe as Pyrus and Volt jumped back and ended their powers.

"That was awesome guys!" Bubbles commented as she hugged Volt from behind who blushed by her sudden action.

"Hehe." Pyrus chuckled as he gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Hey!"

The four heroes turned around to see Ken and the others. As soon they got out of the Van, they strapped Mojo to the bed, the same one that Pyrus and Blossom was on and they went to the lab.

But unknown to them, they drove past Ventus and Buttercup.

"A-A-ACHOO!" Buttercup sneezed on the back of Ventus' jacket

Ventus turned around with a large vein on his head. "Don't sneeze on me, dammit!"

"Well sorry! It's not my fault that I caught a cold!" Buttercup yelled.

The wind started to pick and it blown Buttercup's skirt up. Ventus blushed madly at what he saw, then got a nosebleed.

"This...is...why...I hate...!" Buttercup said shaking. "SKIRTS!" She waved her hammer up and then...

**WHACK!**

"OW! PUT THAT DAMN HAMMER DOWN!"

Poor Ventus...

* * *

**At Professor's Lab**

Pyrus and the others were being examined by Ken and the Professor. Poochie was watching Mojo who was still knocked out, and as for the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, they were in the lab also watching.

"It's just as we thought, Professor." Ken said looking at Tails and Bubbles. "Those two have been hit by Chemical Z also."

"Chem-something Z?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom looked at Bubbles with a deadpanned expression. _"That's what I said..."_

* * *

**Later**

Ken held out a plate of snacks to our heroes. "Here!"

"Thanks." Pyrus said.

"To elaborate on the simple explanation from before...You four have the power of Chemical Z inside of you. Those mysterious powers are all Chemical Z's power." The Professor explained.

"Hmmm." Pyrus hummed while drinking orange juice.

"Among other things." Volt muttered nibbling on a snack.

"I know it gave me unexpected powers." Blossom smiled before everyone heard Bubbles gasp.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"I see! So Volt and I didn't change into these outfits!" Bubbles smiled happily as she spun around and grabbed Ken's hands. "We transformed did we not?"

Pyrus, Volt, Ken and Blossom facefaulted in disbelief as blue lines appeared on their heads.

"So wait, if it's true that Chemical Z gave us these powers, then how do we change back?" Volt asked.

"That..." The Professor said with a nervous smile on his face. "I don't know."

Everybody in the room fell down after he said that.

"But I do have a theory...Poochie!" The Professor said. Poochie stopped growling at Mojo and turned his attention to the Professor.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that he can now talk." Professor told them.

"That's true, Professor." Ken continued. "Poochie and their forms are somehow connected I think."

"Yes. Remember how Poochie was acting eariler?" Professor asked.

Pyrus, Blossom, and Ken remember how Poochie was reacting in the Van before they ran into Volt and Bubbles.

"Then there IS a connection." Pyrus exclaimed.

"Excellent job, Professor!" Ken said happily.

Ken then walked up to Poochie and picked him up. "Then we should research him right away, right Professor?"

"Correct." Professor replied.

While Professor and Ken were examining Poochie, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum walked to the super powered children, Blossom floating in the air.

"But what a surprise! How can these children have this power?" The Mayor asked in awe as they flew around the room.

"It's true. I'm surprised too." Ms. Bellum said. "And..." She turned her attention to Mojo, who was sound asleep.

The children flew to where Mojo was stared at him, seeing a bubble snot on his nose.

"He's sleeping soundly, isn't he?" Bubbles asked.

"He sure looks like he's enjoying it." Volt answered glaring at him.

"Not for long!" Pyrus said with a sly smirk as he turned to Blossom, who had a sharp needle.

**POP!**

Mojo screamed from the sudden noise. He blinked a couple of times before he looked up to see Bubbles, Blossom, Pyrus, Volt and the others looking at him.

"Morning Fur Ball!" Pyrus grinned.

"You guys!" Mojo growled as he struggled to get out of the ropes. "Let Mojo go!"

"No. You'll just cause trouble again." Blossom said with a frown on her face.

"Mojo won't cause trouble. Mojo'll be good." Mojo said calmly.

"Really?" Blossom asked, not buying it. "By the way, where's my snacks?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Mojo's head along with a scared expression as he saw Blossom glare darkly at him.

"Now. Give back my snacks!" She reached her hand out in front of Mojo's face. "S-na-cks!"

Mojo looked at Blossom, before he looked away and started whistling.

"Oh! You ate them didn't you?!" Blossom asked in shocked as water formed in her eyes.

"Who ate that delicious strawberry big luck bun, cookie, and the slightly bitter chocolate?" Mojo asked, turning back to her.

"I knew it...you ate them!" Blossom said, getting more water in her eyes.

"Uh oh." Pyrus muttered.

"YOU AWFUL MONKEY!" Blossom shouted as her head got large making the others blink at her. "Did you eat them the right way!?" Her head returned to normal and then turned to Pyrus. "Pyrus...he ate my snacks! I was looking forward to eating them!"

"It's okay! We'll get more snacks, I promise!" Pyrus sweatdrop as he turned to Volt who also had a sweatdrop as well.

"I see. This is it." Professor said, getting everyone's attention. "You guys. Come here. Yes." He then grabbed a disk that was coming out of the machine and went to the living room. Everyone followed after him, though Blossom glared at Mojo comically.

"Poochie, watch him okay?" Ken said before leaving Poochie and Mojo by themselves.

"Hey! Don't leave Mojo alone!" Mojo yelled. Poochie starts barking at Mojo which made him jump.

* * *

Everyone is in the living room. Pyrus and the others were standing still watching The Professor plug in some sort of Laser Ray Gun in a machine.

"Okay. Now hold still." He told them as they nodded.

He fired at the heroes. Bright lights were surrounding them and there Compacts started to glow also. They are soon covered in white light. As the white light started to fade, our heroes were back in the clothes that they once wore.

"Whoa, what's this?" Pyrus asked as he was looking at himself.

"We're back to normal." Bubbles replied as she looked at her clothes.

"Yeah!" Volt said looking at his clothes.

"Cool!" Blossom beamed.

"Amazing!" The Mayor said happily.

"Professor, what's this?" Ken asked as he was looking at the Rader on the Gun.

"Checking those four...I thought about trying the Chemical Particle Beam."

"Awesome, Professor!" Ken said.

"But this graph..." Professor said, looking at it.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Blossom shouted getting everyone's attention.

"What is it? Don't tell me you feel bad?" The Professor asked.

"I don't feel bad, but I am in a bad mood!" Blossom yelled.

"What do ya mean, Bloss?" Pyrus asked her.

"The clothes we wore were cute! Why did you do that!?" Blossom said, glaring at Professor and Ken. "And I was a Heroine of Justice! You returned me back to normal! Take responsibility for it!"

Pyrus had a half lidded comical expression on his face as he too realized that he lost his awesome sword. While it was cool that they returned him to normal, he too wanted to know how he could transform back.

Volt was about to say something but stopped as he felt something on his waist. He looked down and saw that he was wearing the belt he wore on his outfit. "Wait a second! My belt is still here!" He said

Bubbles blinked before she looked down and saw her belt also. "Mines here too..."

"Same goes for me and Blossom." Pyrus said looking at his and Blossom's belt.

"Let me see." Professor said as he came up to Blossom and looked at her belt. He took the Compact off the belt. "Interesting. There's a Compact in the belts." He said examining it. "Poochie!"

* * *

After hearing Blossom's yell about how she returned to normal, Mojo had a scared expression as he realized that they could return him back to a normal Monkey. He tried to escape but Poochie was there and he insulted him, which made the dog bite him in the nose. It was then that Poochie started to attack Mojo.

The Robot Dog heard the Professor calling him and left Mojo by himself, while he cries in pain from the bitings he took.

"You awful doggy."

* * *

The Professor was examining Blossom's Compact using the Chemical Partical saw the results on the Radar. "I see. Poochie. Try saying _Powerpuff Girls_ _Z._"

"Say what?" Pyrus and Volt asked.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" Poochi said excitedly.

The Compact beeped as it started to fly towards Blossom went inside the belt. As it did, her and Bubbles's Compacts started to glow.

* * *

Blossom raised her right hand in the air and the pink ring appeared on her ring finger and she balled her fist up smirking.

_"Hyper Blossom!"_

She shouted as she opened up her pink Compact in her left hand. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her white belt causing pink hearts come out.

As soon as Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit, and pink sneakers. She flips her hair and raised her hand to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the pink vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear.

After that she made black fingerless gloves appear with white rings that had a pink line around it at the bottom of her gloves, then a yellow 'P' on the left side of her vest, the same rings from her gloves on top of her shoes, a white heart with a pink outline appears on the back of her vest. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it appear on her neck and white earrings appear on her ears and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

Bubbles raised her right hand in the air and the light blue ring appeared on her ring finger and she held up her light blue Compact in her left hand as she smiled.

_"Rolling Bubbles!"_

She shouted as she opened up her Compact and a light blue hairpin appears in the right side of her hair. She then swiped her hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into her belt as light blue bubbles came out of it.

As soon as Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit and light blue sneakers on. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and then jumps to make the light blue vest appear without the glow. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a light blue skirt appear.

After that she made black finger less gloves appear with white rings that had a blue line around it at the bottom of her gloves, then a yellow 'P' on the left side of her vest, the same rings from her gloves on top of her shoes, a white heart with a blue outline appears on the back of her vest. She turns around to make a black collar with a yellow 'P' on it appear on her neck and white earrings appear on her ears and does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

"HEY! We're back to normal!" Blossom said happily, staring at her clothes.

"WHOA!" Pyrus and Volt said with wide eyes.

"How lovely." Bubbles said happily.

Ken sweat dropped as a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "'Back to normal'?" He repeated.

The Professor took one look at Poochie and finally figured something out. "That's it! I think I know how it works."

"How it works?" Blossom asked.

"What do you mean?" Volt asked.

"When those Compact's life waves...are in sync with Poochie's shout..." He explained. "You guys can transform into Powerpuff Girls Z."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other in excitement. "Powerpuff Girls Z?!" They asked.

"Yes." Professor smiled. "With the power of Chemical Z...Heroines of Justice..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Pyrus interrupted getting everyone's attention. "Don't tell me you forgot about us?" He pointed at himself and Volt.

Professor blinked as he just realized that which made the boys stare at him with half-lidded eyes and tick marks on their heads.

"Sorry sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I don't get it." Ken said. "If Poochie's shout worked for the girls then how come it didn't for the boys?"

"Hey yeah." Blossom said, wanting to know as well.

"I think I got it." Volt spoke up. "Since Poochi shouted out Powerpuff Girls Z..." He looked at their Compacts and outfits. "And their Compacts and clothes have the letter 'P' on it. That means that the girls are able to transform whenever he shouts Powerpuff Girls Z!"

"So then that means..." Pyrus said as he turns to Volt and they both nodded their heads before they looked at Poochie. "Little guy, say _Superforce Boys Z!_"

"Huh?" Everyone, except for Volt asked.

"Superforce Boys Z!" Poochi said excitedly making Pyrus and Volt's Compacts glow.

* * *

Pyrus raised his right hand in the air and the red ring appeared on his ring finger and he balled his fist up with a grin on his face.

_"Super Pyrus!"_

He shouted as he opened up his red Compact in his left hand. He then swiped his hand across it, and lifted the Compact up in the air and slammed it back into his white belt causing red flames to come out.

As soon as Pyrus turns around, he is now wearing a red shirt with the edges being black, and red sneakers. With snaps of his fingers, he made a red glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the vest appear without the glow. He started to do break-dance poses and touched his Compact to make red pants appear.

After that he made black fingerless gloves appear with red wristbands below his gloves, then a yellow 'S' on the left side of his vest, a white flame symbol with a red outline appears on the back of his vest. He turns around and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

Volt raised his right hand in the air and the yellow ring appeared on his ring finger. He held up his yellow Compact in his left hand and was smiling.

_"Buzzing Volt!"_

He shouted as he opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it, lifting it up in the air and slammed it back into his white belt as yellow lightning came out of it.

As soon as Volt turns around and is now wearing a yellow shirt the edges being black, and yellow sneakers on. He raised his hand and moved them to have a yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the vest appear without the glow. He starts to do the robot poses and touched his Compact to make yellow pants appear.

After that he made black fingerless gloves appear with yellow wristbands below his gloves, then a yellow 'S' on the left side of his vest, a white lightning symbol with a yellow outline appears on the back of his vest. He turns around and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

"Aw yeah!" Pyrus cheered, looking at his clothes.

"Alright!" Volt cheered as well.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Ken asked in confusion.

"Oh well me, Volt, and another friend of ours that's like a big brother are a group that helps people when we can doing good deeds." Pyrus explained.

"We called ourselves Superforce Boys Z so they knew who to call if they needed help." Volt added in.

"What? Like a good helper gang?" Poochie asked.

"Something like that." Pyrus and Volt chuckled.

"I guess it would make sense. Their clothes do have the letter 'S' on them, so that probably symbolizes their group." Ken said.

Professor looked at the floor in thought. Superforce Boys Z...Powerpuff Girls Z...when Poochie yelled Powerpuff Z, that made the girls transform, but when he says Superforce Boy Z then the boys will transform.

They need to form a new team name so that way they can transform together. But what would that be? He'll have to think about that.

"Well in any case. With Powerpuff Girls and Superforce Boys working together, you'll become Heroes of Justice." Professor smiled at the group of heroes.

"Heroes of Justice?! How cool!" Blossom said with stars in her eyes. She turns to Pyrus and came to his face as she held his hands "Isn't it great? Now we can be super heroes Sweetie!"

...

...

...

All was silent as everyone stared at Blossom, who still had stars in her eyes. She soon blinked and looked around, seeing that everyone was staring at her.

"...What?" She asked.

"You...just called me Sweetie." Pyrus said as he stared at Blossom, with his eyes half-lidded.

"I...I did!?" Blossom asked in shock, before she looked down and saw she was still holding onto Pyrus' hands. She quickly let go as her face was red as a tomato.

"I-I meant Pyrus! I meant to call you Pyrus! Yeah, that's it..." Blossom whispered the last part to herself, which made Pyrus smirk in amusement and causing her to look down, face still red.

Everyone laughed a little at Blossom's reaction, before she too joined as well.

"Hmmm..." Bubbles was looking at the weapon in her hand.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" Volt asked her.

"This wand..." Bubbles said, as she turned to everyone. "How do I use it?"

"Try blowing it!" Poochie told her.

Bubbles did exactly what Poochie told her to do. She blew the hole part on her wand and bubbles came out of it. After seeing the bubbles a smile appeared on her face.

"Cool!" Volt and Poochie said in amazement.

Everyone in lab then watched as more and more bubbles appeared. However, giant bubbles came out and sucked everyone in the lab, except for Pyrus, Blossom, and Volt into it.

"What are these bubbles?" Blossom asked surprised.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Pyrus laughed as he pointed to everyone who was trapped in the bubbles.

"It's not funny!" Ken shouted.

"Whoaaaa!" The Mayor said in a dizzy tone.

"Amazing!" Volt exclaimed. "These bubbles are like some sort of sticky and absorbing kind of substance." He poked one of them.

"Umm..." Bubbles said.

"What's up?" Pyrus asked.

"How do I get them out?" Bubbles asked, with a cute confused expression on her face.

The whole room went quiet for a little as everyone looked at Bubbles, and they fell down comically.

"Man...you don't even know how to make your bubbles go away." Pyrus said as he got back up. He then heard the door opening and turned to see Mojo trying to escape.

"The monkey is getting away!" Blossom shouted as she tried to catch him with her yo-yo but missed.

"Miss me!" Mojo said as he was at the window.

"Bubbles!" Volt said pointing at Mojo.

"Leave it to me!" Bubbles said as she jumped and waved her rod. "**Bubble Champagne!**" She shouted as bubbles came at Mojo.

Mojo yelped in pain for a little but then made his way out the window.

"Hey!" Pyrus shouted as he ran to the window and got out.

"Come back here!" Volt and Blossom said as they followed Pyrus.

"Wait for me guys!" Bubbles said as she followed them.

* * *

Both Ventus and Buttercup were still walking together down the street. Buttercup had an irritated expression, while Ventus just looked bored.

The blueette looked to his left and saw a giant yellow house, being surround by a gate. That's when Ventus saw a...large green monkey jumping from a gate and running towards them, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell? What kind of monkey is that?" He asked getting Buttercup attention and causing her to look at the direction.

"Get out the way smelly humans or I'll smash you!" The monkey shouted.

"It's 500 years too early for you to be smashing us!" Buttercup raised her hammer. "**Graviton Drive!**" She slammed her hammer to the ground and a big wave of white energy came out and started charging at Mojo.

The monkey's eyes were widened in fear as he stopped running and looked at it. "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was sent flying.

Ventus whistled in amusement as he watched Mojo disappear. He grinned and raised his hand to slap Buttercup's back. "Not bad!"

**SLAP!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ventus slapped her butt instead and Buttercup jumped a few meters in the air, screaming as she held put her hands on her butt before she landed on the ground.

"Um...sorry?" Ventus apologized with his face all red. His eyes widened and he started to get a little nervous as a green aura appeared around Buttercup as she slowly turns to him. He could see her whole face was redder than a tomato and she was gritting her teeth.

"You do know that was an accident right?" Ventus said backing away from her.

Butter just glared at him angrily. First, this perverted bastard had the nerve to touch her butt earlier before they got their powers...then he saw her in her underwear when the wind blown...and now this punk SLAPPED HER ASS! THIS BASTARD HAD TO PAY!

She raised her hammer up and had an evil grin on her face, causing Ventus to get even more nervous.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ventus exclaimed as he raised his hands. "Just calm down!" He said trying to ease the girl down from turning him into mush. _"I know I can take her, but I don't want to hurt her over a misunderstanding. Wish a distraction would happen right about now."_

"VENTUS!" Two voices shouted.

Buttercup blinked as the green aura disappeared. She slowly lowered her hammer as she and Ventus turned to the voices, who called out his name.

And to his surprise and happiness, it was his two best friends/little brothers.

"PYRUS! VOLT!" Ventus said happily and in relief that he got the distraction he wanted. He ran to them. "You two have impeccable timing!"

"You know these guys?" Buttercup asked him.

Blossom and Bubbles came up to the boys. "You know him?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah." Pyrus replied with a smirk. "He's our friend."

"More like a big brother!" Volt laughed.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.

"Me?" Buttercup asked back.

All six heroes are now together!

* * *

**Ending 1: Mayonaka No Door**

**Sotto DOA wo akete (Secretly I open the door)**

A window is seen showing that it's dark outside. A rectangle then appears to the side showing Blossom leaning on a table with a bored expression on her face.

**Yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite (As the night wind blows, I slip into my shoes)**

Two other rectangles appears showing that Pyrus and the others are outside waving to Blossom with her expression changing into a surprise one. The scene changes to Blossom grabbing red high-heel shoes.

**Choto DOKIDOKI suru (My heart is beating a bit hard)**

The scene changes to show everyone running and wearing different shoes on.

**Otona mitai KARE to futari (Like adults, it's just me and him)**

Pyrus is seen looking behind his friends with a smirk on his face. He, Blossom, Bubbles, and Volt flinched when they saw Ventus and Buttercup tripping over something but still running but had annoyed looks on their faces causing the others to smile at them.

**Let's go!**

Pyrus and Blossom are seen, in their transformation outfits, flying in together.

**Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...**

They grabbed each other's hands and spun around really fast causing the red and pink streaks to combine.

**Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...**

The scene changes to show Powerforce Fighters Z flying together with a crescent moon in the background.

**Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground**

The camera switches to their backs and also showing the city below them.

**Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground**

The camera is now front of Powerforce Fighters Z as they moved out of the way. Buttercup and Ventus flies up to the left leaving off their green and blue streak, Volt and Bubbles flies to the right leaving their yellow and light blue streaks. Pyrus and Blossom flies up in the center covering the viewers with their red and pink streaks.

**Tsuki no kari ga terasu HIMITSU (The moonlight shines on a secret)**

The scene shows a orange background with a rectangle on it and it shows Powerforce Fighters Z, in their normal clothes, inside a store where they saw a whole bunch of fancy clothes, staring at them in awe.

**Madamada shiranai sekai (A world still completely unknown)**

The rectangle now shows a picture of Blossom, looking at a black dress with four pink flowers on each of the sides, and Pyrus, looking at a red short sleeve suit.

**Kokara saki ni wa nee nani gamatteru? (What awaits me up ahead?)**

The rectangle now shows Blossom and Sonic, wearing the clothes that they saw, seeing a door open. The camera is in front of the door as it opens slowly revealing that the villains are dressed fancy and they look towards the camera.

The scene changes to Pyrus and Blossom's hands touching each other before they turned into red and pink lights.

**Shining Star**

A rectangle picture is seen, showing Pyrus and Blossom sitting next each other with smiles on their faces.

**Watashi wo kirei ni kazatte (Adorn me so that I am pretty)**

The rectangle now shows a picture of Volt, wearing a yellow tuxedo, and Bubbles, wearing a light blue dress with white trims on it and brown boots with a purple toy octopus on her left arm.

**Motto suki ni saseru kara (Make me fall more in love)**

The rectangle now shows Ventus, wearing a white shirt with opened blue jacket over it and a small green tie, along with blue pants. He also has on a blue pimp hat.

Buttercup was next to him blushing. She had on a white hat with a green stripe around it with a flower on top, a pink short scarf, green no sleeve shirt with a belt around it. White pants, and green heel shoes.

**Mayonaka sugite mo SHINDEREREA de itai (I want to be like Cinderella in the night)**

The scene changes to the boys, on their knees, giving the girls flowers causing them to blush.

**Oh Please**

The scene shows Blossom and Pyrus are about to kiss.

**Oh Please**

Bubbles and Volt are about to kiss.

**Mahou wo kakete yo (Cast your spell)**

Buttercup and Ventus and blushed in shock at how close their faces are.

**Kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to (Don't let go, let's just keep holding our hands like this)**

Powerforce Fighters Z are running down a hill while holding hands.

**Oh please**

Pyrus and Blossom is standing side by side, on the top of the stairs, with smiles on their faces and the city in the background.

**Oh please**

They turned around.

**Mahou wo kakete yo (Cast your spell)**

The camera is in front of their faces as they lip singed and winked to the viewers with blushes on their faces. The scene now shows a falling yellow star in the sky.

***Guitar solo***

Later, Blossom is seen in her house, taking her clothes off and gets into her pajamas. She turns out the lights and goes to sleep. The camera moves to her dresser, showing the viewers her red high heels and a gold ring.

**WOW!**


End file.
